Seven Days
by setsuna sena
Summary: Hanya 7 hari saja dan semua akhirnya menjadi kenyataan di hari ketujuh. Rated T (mungkin?)


**Seven Days**

**Day One**

Aku bertemu seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kuduga di dalam kereta menuju Shibuya, tempat dimana aku bekerja. Orang itu berdiri sambil berpegang pada pegangan kereta dengan tangan satu. Matanya membaca koran yang dipegang dengan tangan satunya. Saat itu kereta penuh sesak. Aku sering hampir terjatuh karena terdorong beberapa orang. Namun saat kulihat orang itu, dia dengan tenang dan tubuh yang sepertinya menancap kuat di atas lantai kereta, tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Matanya juga tak beranjak dari koran yang dibacanya.

Setelah aku turun di stasiun Shibuya, aku merasakan lega luar biasa. Aku hirup udara sebebas-bebasnya. Aku seperti orang yang sulit bernapas berjam-jam. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar stasiun, aku melihat dia yang tadi membaca koran dengan tangan satu. Mataku entah kenapa terus mengikuti arah langkahnya meskipun aku tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatku berdiri. Dia berjalan dengan gagahnya. Dari belakang, dapat kulihat beberapa pasang mata meliriknya dan bibir-bibir berbagai warna menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli. Dia terus saja melangkah dan dari gesture tubuhnya yang samar-samar aku mengerti, entah mengapa, aku paham bahwa dia tidak menyukai kegenitan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia pun menghilang dari pandanganku. Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah restoran dan orang itu masuk kedalamnya. Aku sedikit kecewa. Aku pun akhirnya bergerak menuju tempatku bekerja.

**Day Two**

Aku berada di kereta yang penuh sesak lagi. Mataku mencari-cari sosok yang kemarin menarik pandanganku. Tidak ada. Sudah kukelilingi dengan mataku setiap bagian-bagian yang kurasa dia ada. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Aku kecewa pagi ini. Mungkin dia di gerbong lain, kataku menghibur diri. Sepanjang perjalanan itu ternyata membosankan.

Aku turun dari kereta dan keluar stasiun dengan langkah santai. Kunikmati suasana pagi yang ramai di Shibuya ini. Kulihat jam tanganku. Pukul 8 tepat. Tokoku baru buka pukul 9 hari ini. Masih ada satu jam. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku di sisi salah satu taman di Shibuya. Aku mengeluarkan bekal buatanku sendiri. Terlihat enak dan aku menyantapnya.

Hampir saja aku berdiri untuk pergi, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang kucari. Orang itu berada di sana. Duduk di seberang danau kecil yang memisahkan bangku yang kududuki dan bangku yang sekarang didudukinya. Dia duduk di sana. Membaca koran dengan satu kaki menumpu pada kaki lainnya. Sesekali aku lihat dia menyeruput apa kusimpulkan dengan kopi.

Seperti kemarin, banyak mata dan bibir memberikan perhatian kepada orang itu. Memang kuakui dia tampan. Sangat tampan. Aku tersenyum sendiri.

Seseorang mendekatinya. Seorang wanita yang kulihat bahwa wanita itu cantik. Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan kemudian berbicara dengannya. Ada sedikit senyum terukir di bibirnya saat dia berbicara dengan wanita itu. Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi dari sana. Mataku mengawasi kepergiannya. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang terparkir di sisi taman bersama wanita itu. Dia pun pergi. Aku berdiri dan pergi. Rasa kesal mampir di diriku.

**Day Three**

Aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya di kereta.

Aku duduk di taman dan sarapan. Menunggu. Tapi, sampai hampir jam buka tokoku, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku kecewa. Aku berjalan ke tokoku dengan gontai.

Kusapa teman kerjaku dan aku pun mulai bekerja. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan. Tokoku tidak banyak pengunjung. Hanya beberapa saja. Tokoku melayani perbaikan jam, alarm duduk, lampu, dan barang-barang seperti itu. Yah, bisa dibilang toko antik. Aku bekerja hanya berdua dengan temanku. Kebanyakan hanya orang-orang tua yang sentimen dengan masa lalunya saja yang berada di tokoku.

Pukul 12 siang, kami tutup toko dan istirahat. Aku pergi ke warung ramen langgananku. Sedangkan temanku pergi menemui pacarnya yang telah membuatkannya bekal. Sedikit iri aku dengan mereka. Warung itu ramai seperti biasanya. Aku memesan ramen kesukaanku dalam porsi besar. Saat sedang menikmati makan siangku, mataku yang jelalatan melihat seseorang yang "kukenal". Di duduk di sudut bersama seorang lelaki. Sepertinya rekan kerjanya. Aku memakan ramenku sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah orang itu. Orang itu tidak makan. Hanya minum saja. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa melihat bahwa orang itu tidak menyukai ramen yang sedang dimakan temannya. Bahkan dia memandang dengan jijik pada makanan yang sesekali ditawarkan oleh temannya itu. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi, itu tidak bisa, bukan? Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Setelah selesai membayar makanannya, orang itu dan temannya beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Aku tidak lagi memandangnya. Takut ketahuan. Mereka menuju pintu keluar. Suatu wewangian maskulin dan menyegarkan membuatku menengok ke asal sumber baunya. Jantungku berdebar. Entah mengapa. Orang itu lewat didekatku. Dia tidak memperhatikanku dan sepertinya sedang kesal dengan temannya. Aku tidak tahu. Wewangian dari dirinya membuatku merasakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Selama beberapa saat aku terpana. Gila, apa yang terjadi?

**Day Four**

Aku tidak lagi mengharapkan bertemu dengannya lagi di kereta maupun taman. Aku tiba di toko pukul 9 kurang sepuluh. Lumayan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Para orang tua dari panti jompo langgananku mendadak ingin jam, alarm, atau apalah untuk diperbaiki. Sepertinya sudah rusak beberapa hari. Tapi, yah, karena mereka kadang aneh, mereka menunggu seseorang yang mengajak yang lain untuk memperbaikinya. Aku tertawa sewaktu mereka datang dengan kisah itu kemarin malam. Mereka orang-orang tua yang baik. Aku senang melakukan pekerjaanku untuk mereka.

Saat jam makan siang, pekerjaan kami belum selesai. Temanku minta ijin untuk pulang awal hari ini karena ibunya sakit. Aku mengijinkan dan jadilah aku sendirian. Aku tidak makan siang di kedai ramen. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal kenapa aku tidak ke kedai ramen langgananku. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Barang-barang ini akan diambil para pemiliknya nanti sebelum toko tutup.

Aku lapar sekali. Aku ingat masih punya sisa sebuah roti yang kubeli tadi pagi. Aku memakannya sebagai pengganjal perut dan segelas air putih sebagai penetralisir. Aku lanjutkan pekerjaanku kembali. Pukul 2 siang pekerjaanku selesai. Kulihat di luar hujan. Udara menjadi dingin. Aku menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Aku duduk untuk menunggu pelanggan lagi.

Pintu tokoku terbuka. Aku tahu itu meskipun sekarang aku sedang berjongkok untuk mengambil tang dari bawah meja counter. Aku buru-buru berdiri. Dan ketika aku melihat siapa yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanku, aku hampir saja menjatuhkan tang ditanganku kalau saja aku tidak segera sadar. Wewangian yang membuatku tergila-gila menyusup ke dalam indra penciumanku. Aku bisa saja pingsan kalau tidak ingat bahwa itu akan membuatku malu setengah mati.

"Bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. Meskipun aku merasakan jantungku berdebar keras sekali.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki jam kuno ini. Sudah dua hari tidak berfungsi," kata orang itu tenang.

"Bisa saya lihat jamnya?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ini," lelaki didepanku mengambil sebuah jam bulat kecil kuno dari kantung jas nya. Aku menerimanya dengan gemetar (semoga saja dia tiak tahu, batinku).

Aku kemudian memeriksa jam itu. Jam itu bagus. Sepuhannya dari emas asli. Bulat sempurna dengan rantai panjang yang disepuh emas juga. Aku mengamatinya beberapa saat. Aku meraba jam itu beberapa saat. Kurasakan tekstur kasar di bagian belakang jam itu. Sebuah inisial terukir jelas di sana. U.S. Aku mengerutkan alis sebentar.

"Saya butuh waktu dua hari untuk memperbaikinya. Bisa menunggu sampai dua hari?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. Gila, dia tampan sekali, batinku girang.

"Aku tidak bisa selama itu. Aku butuh besok," katanya tegas.

Aku berpikir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya orang itu menggantung menunggu jawabanku.

"Kalau tidak bisa kucari yang lain saja," lanjut orang itu. Tangannya sudah hampir mengambil jam itu dari tanganku.

"Eh? Baiklah. Besok. Jam 7 petang. Bisa?" tanyaku sedikit kaget. Tidak rela aku menyerahkan jam ini ke tangan orang lain. Ini kesempatan emas untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Yah, hanya bertemu.

"Baiklah. Jam 7 besok aku ke sini lagi," kata orang itu. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berlalu pergi dari tokoku.

Sebuah mobil kulihat menunggunya di luar. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah wanita di tama dulu, memayunginya saat dia keluar dari toko. Mereka kemudian masuk ke mobil dan pergi. Ah, aku kesal lagi.

**Day Fi****ve**

Aku tidak bertemu dengannya di kereta dan taman hari ini. Itu sudah kuduga. Saat makan siang di kedai ramen, aku juga tidak melihatnya. Yah, bisa kuprediksi juga itu. Tapi hatiku gembira karena dia akan kutemui lagi jam 7 nanti.

Pukul 5 sore tokoku tutup. Aku masih berada di sana. Tanda "CLOSE" kupasang di pintu, tapi lampu kubiarkan menyala agar dia tahu aku sedang menunggunya. Aku menunggu dengan sangat antuasias. Bahkan aku telah mandi di kamar mandi belakang dan memakai baju yang rapi. Sambil menunggu, aku menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan jam kuno orang itu. Meskipun telah terlihat mengkilat karena sudah kubersihkan berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja aku me-lap-nya. Menyusuri jejak tekstur kasar inisial nama itu. Mengira-ngira siapa apakah itu nama orang itu. Ushio Satoshi? Urata Shou? Utagawara Shin? Semua sepertinya tidak cocok. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali melirik pintu depan agar orang itu tidak melihatku yang autis ini.

Waktu berlalu. Kulihat jam dining menunjukkan hampir pukul 7. Aku bersiap-siap di belakang meja counter. Pukul 7 tepat, dengan jantung berdebar-debar, aku menatap pintu depan. Tidak ada siapa pun yang memasuki pintu itu.

Pukul 7.15. Aku menunggu. Ah, mungkin dia sedang meeting dengan orang penting.

Pukul 7.30. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia sampai.

Pukul 7.45. Aku membuka pintu depan dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Siapa tahu orang itu ada di jalanan itu. Aku mengganti tanda menjadi "OPEN". Aku berdiri beberapa lama.

Pukul 8.10. Aku masuk ke dalam toko karena kedinginan. Aku menyeduh coklat panas dan duduk di kursi counter. Aku meminum coklat panas itu sedikit demi sedikit untuk membuang waktu dan rasa dingin.

Pukul 8.30. Aku keluar lagi dan melihat toko-toko dan kedai-kedai banyak yang sudah tutup. Jalanan mulai sedikit sepi. Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar tokoku tapi tidak jauh. Siapa tahu akan bertemu dia. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Pukul 9.00. Aku masuk ke dalam toko. Aku lelah menunggu. Mungkin sebentar lagi, kataku menghibur diri.

Pukul 10.00. Kulihat jam dinding saat aku membuka mataku. Aku ketiduran rupaya. Aku merogoh kantong celanaku. Jam itu masih di sana.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu. Hingga waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam. Mataku tidak kuat untuk terbuka.

**Day Six**

Aku membuka mataku. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Aku terduduk. Aku masih di toko. Tidur dengan posisi yang membuat leherku pegal sekarang. Aku menggerakkan-gerakkan badanku. Aku lihat jam di dinding. Pukul 6 pagi.

"Benar-benar tidak datang ya," gumamku kecewa.

Aku berjalan gontai ke pintu depan. Mengganti tanda menjadi "CLOSE" dan mematikan lampu. Aku masuk ke dalam toko dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian yang memang kusengaja kutinggal beberapa pakaian di toko, aku keluar dari toko setelah menguncinya. Aku menyeduh kopi dan kemudian berbaring lagi di kasur yang ada di bagian belakang toko. Lumayan bisa meluruskan tulang, batinku.

Aku memikirkan orang itu. Kenapa dia tidak datang kemarin? Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk. Pasti dia sendiri juga tidak sempat untuk datang. Aku mengambil jam kuno orang itu dari meja dan mengamatinya. Sangat bagus. Dari pandangan matanya kemarin, jam ini sepertinya sangat berarti baginya. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan jam ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang malam tadi? Padahal aku menunggunya.

Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk. Dia pasti sangat ingin jam ini kembali. Dia pasti punya alasan yang jelas. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Dia bukan seperti itu! Batinku menyemangati diri. Bayangan wajahnya menari di dalam pikiranku. Aku tersenyum.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan menuju ke dapur. Suara perutku yang minta diisi membuatku untuk segera bangun. Aku membuka kulkas yang ada di dapur toko. Hanya ada beberapa sayuran dan sebuah telur saja yang sebenarnya untuk jatah makan siang kalau-kalau aku tidak sempat makan di luar. Tapi apa boleh buat, akhirnya aku membuat nasi goreng dengan nasi sisa kemarin yang masih cukup baik.

Setelah sarapan, aku kembali ke ruang depan. Membuka toko dan membersihkan toko. Pukul 9 tepat aku membuka toko. Aku masih sendirian karena temanku masih belum bisa datang. Selagi menunggu pelangganku, aku mengambil lagi jam kuno orang itu. Kupandangi kam itu berkali-kali. Terkadang dengan autisnya aku ciumi jam itu. Aku geli sendiri. Di permukaan jam yang mengkilat itu, aku melihat wajah orang itu. Tidak tersenyum namun membuat hatiku bergetar.

Pukul 11 siang hujan turun. Udara mulai dingin lagi. Aku menyalakan pemanas. Tidak ada makan siang hari ini. Kataku kecewa. Perutku sudah terasa lapar. Aku pun menuju ke dapur dan membuat coklat hangat untuk pengganjal perut.

Hujan semakin deras dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti hingga waktu tak ditentukan. Aku tidak bisa pulang. Hujan deras begini membuatku malas untuk pulang. Aku pun meninap lagi di tokoku.

**Day Seven**

Aku bangun pukul 6 pagi. Seperti kemarin, aku langsung beranjak untuk mandi. Membuka kulkas untuk mencari apa yang bisa dimasak. Tidak ada. Aku membuka-buka lemari dapur dan menemukan sekantung roti kering yang sepertinya milik temanku. Aku sarapan dengan itu dan segelas kopi. Yah, nanti akan kuganti roti keringnya, janjiku dalam hati. Setelah sarapan, aku tiduran di kasur untuk membuang waktu. Sekali lagi, aku mengambil jam itu dan mengamat-amatinya. Wajah orang itu menari-nari di sana. Kapan kau akan datang? Tanyaku dalam hati.

Pukul 9 tepat aku menuju ruang depan dan melakukan rutinitasku. Hujan sudah reda dan menyisakan langit biru cerah yang indah sekali. Aku menatap langit biru dari balik kaca tokoku dengan tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatiku bahagia pagi ini. Mungkinkah? Mungkin saja.

Tiba-tiba pintu tokoku terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sejak kemarin aku rindu. Wewangian maskulinnya menguar mencapai indra penciumanku. Saat membuatku gila dan aku merasa ingin memeluknya. Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi. Ingin mengambil jam ya, Tuan?" tanyaku berseri-seri.

"Hn," jawabnya.

"Ini. Sudah jadi," kataku sambil menyodorkan jam itu kepadanya.

Dia menerimanya. Mengamat-amatinya beberapa saat. Diletakkannya jam itu di dekat telinganya. Dia mendengarkan gerakan jarum jam itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Ah, dia begitu tampan. Andai aku bisa bersamanya. Aku membatin. Aku merasa tersenyum sendiri. Semoga saja dia tidak menganggapku aneh kalau tahu.

"Berapa?" tanyanya setelah selesai menginspeksi jam itu. dia sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Satu yen, Tuan," jawabku tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajahku.

Dia mengeruktan alisnya, "Murah sekali," katanya heran.

"Memang segitu harganya, Tuan," kataku ramah.

"Ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan uang sepuluh yen. "Ambil saja kembaliannya," lanjutnya buru-buru.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Saya punya kembaliannya," aku mengambil kembalian dari mesin kasir dan menyerahkannya kepadanya. Tapi dia tidak menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh? Apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kembaliannya?" jelasnya kepadaku.

"Oh, itu. Saya masih punya kembalian, Tuan. Jadi saya tidak bisa mengambilnya. Lagipula nanti mungkin Tuan akan membutuhkannya," jelasku dengan sopan. Bukannya aku menolak pemberiannya, hanya saja rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya mengambil hak ku saja.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aku yang ditatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah. Tanganku yang terulur tadi kutarik kembali setelah meletakkan kembaliannya di atas meja counter. Aku menunduk. Malu ditatap seperti itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Namaku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Namamu," ulangnya.

"Uzu . . . Maki Na . . . ruto," jawabku gagap. Bingung.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," katanya datar. "Ambil kembaliannya. Aku akan kembali nanti," sambungnya lagi.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun keluar dari tokoku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kembali? Kapan? Untuk apa? Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi diriku. Aku jelas menginginkannya kembali untukku, tapi aku juga takut dengan perkataannya tadi. Seakan dia akan membunuhku dengan tatapan yang tajam tadi.

Arrggh! Aku pusing. Dia membuatku gila. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melupakannya saja daripada pusing memikirkannya.

Aku bekerja sendiri hari ini. Temanku masih ijin. Beberapa pelanggan datang hari ini. aku cukup sibuk sehingga aku tidak ingat dengan kejadian pagi tadi. Sore hari pukul 5, aku menutup toko. Setelah mengecek segala sesuatunya, aku pun pulang. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sebentar lagi keretaku berangkat. Aku mempercepat langkah.

Baru saja aku menyeberang jalan menuju stasiun, sebuah mobil berhenti disampingku. Aku terkejut dan otomatis berhenti. Aku menatap mobil itu. Siapa itu? Apa aku akan diculik? Aku kan bukan orang kaya. Karena takut, aku membalikkan badan dan lari. Namun sebelum aku melangkah, seseorang menarik tanganku dan aku terduduk di kursi empuk.

Aku membuka mata dan sekarang aku sudah duduk di dalam sebuah mobil mewah. Aku menengok ke samping dan kulihat si mata tajam, Uchiha Sasuke, duduk di sana menatapku. Pandangannya membuatku salah tingkah dan aku menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf menarikmu tadi. Tapi aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke dengan nada maaf yang samar.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, "Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau berteriak-teriak memanggilmu," jawabnya tenang.

Betul juga. Kalau aku lari dan dia berteriak kepadaku tadi, pasti akan mengundang perhatian. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku sudah cukup malu bersamanya sekarang.

"Lalu, Tuan mau bicara apa?" tanyaku sopan.

"Pertama, lepas embel-embel Tuan itu dan panggil aku Sasuke. Akan kupanggil kau Naruto," perintahnya.

Aku mengerutkan alis. Bingung. Kemudian aku mengangguk, Baiklah, Sasuke," kataku agak kaku.

Hening.

Dia menatapku lagi dan aku tertunduk lagi. Matanya benar-benar membuatku tidak kuat. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku gila. Aku beruntung masih waras di sini. Kalau tidak, aku bisa menciumnya tadi.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa ini? Sesuatu yang basah namun hangat baru saja kurasakan di pipiku. Aku mendongak dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Itu tadi ciuman, bukan? Iya, memang benar itu ciuman. Tapi kenapa?

"Kau . . . kau . . ." aku terbata-bata. Tanganku mengusap-usap pipiku. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Terima kasih sudah memperbaiki jam itu. Jam itu sangat berharga bagiku. Dan maaf tidak bisa mengambil tepat waktu karena ada urusan kantor yang tidak bisa kutinggal," kata Sasuke panjang. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Aku merasakan panas diwajahku. Dengan hanya ditatap dan diberis enyuman begitu saja aku bisa sepanas ini. Aku tertunduk malu lagi.

"Ah . . . ti . . .tidak apa-apa. Aku . . . juga berpi . . . kir demikian," kataku tergagap dan tanpa berani menadang wajahnya.

"Naruto, tatap aku. Aku tidak menggigit," katanya lembut di dekat telingaku.

Argghh! Aku bisa gila. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan jantungku sekarang? Jantungku seakan mau lepas karena smeua perkataan dan perlakuannya tadi.

Hening lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri mendongakkan wajahku yang aku yakin pasti seperti kepiting rebus. Panas dan merah. Dia masih menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam dan senyumnya yang menawan. Segala rasa meleleh di dalam diriku. Control diriku yang mati-matian kupertahankan akhirnya runtuh. Salahkan feromonnya yang luar biasa kuat kepadaku. Akhirnya aku setengah sadar setengah tidak memeluk lelaki paling tampan dan seksi di muka bumi ini. Dia membalas pelukanku.

Saat kesadaran kembali pada diriku, aku dengan salah tingkah dalam pelukannya melepaskan tanganku yang memeluknya. Tapi dia tidak! Dia tetap memelukku. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sia-sia. Dia begitu kuat. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah dengan dia masih memelukku.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Wajahmu yang bingung dan ketakutan membuatmu lebih manis. Matamu yang memandangku setiap kali kau bertemu denganku, membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Maafkan aku tidak dari awal memperkenalkan diri," bisiknya ditelingaku yang membuat telingaku merasakan hawa panas dan warna mengalir di seluruh wajah dan telingaku, mungkin juga seluruh tubuhku.

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Setiap kali bertemu?

Pikir.

Pikir.

Pikir.

Yup! Itulah yang terjadi. Ternyata dia tahu diriku yang selalu menatapnya. Aku merasa bertambah malu. Dia tahu! Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Uchiha Sasuke! Kau membuatku gila!

"Ja . . . jadi kau . . . kau tahu?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanyaku menuntut.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya,"Karena aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi setelah di kereta itu," jawabnya kalem.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Hanya sebuah dorongan yang setiap hari membuatku memikirkanmu," jawabnya tenang.

"Dan ternyata kau juga sama, Naru chan," bisiknya lagi ditelingaku. Sial! Telingaku baru saja berubah warna dan sekarang beralih warna lagi.

"Sa . . Sasuke . . . Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan?' tanyaku hati-hati.

Sasuke menjauhkan diri. Dia menatapku tajam. Aku merasa bersalah dan menundukkan kepala lagi. Naruto bodoh!

"Tidak, Uzumaki Naruto! Aku serius! Aku tidak pernah merasa begini dengan orang lain. Itu adalah takdir ketika aku selalu memikirkanmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu dan bahkan saat aku tidak bertemu denganmu aku merasa resah," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Aku merasakan kesungguhan dalam kata-katanya. Dia ini orang kaya, tampan, dan cerdas. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal aneh ini.

"Bukankah kau bisa mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik?" sekali lagi aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Dia tidak tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tahu aku memang aneh. Menarikmu ke sini dan menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Bahkan aku bisa berkata lebih dari beberapa kata yang panjang dengan siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah mau berkata sepanjang ini. Tapi denganmu, entah mengapa aku bisa bebas berbicara dan melakukan apa pun," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Aku melongo. Dia ini aneh. Tapi aku percaya setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir seksinya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Tanganku kembali terulur dan memeluknya. Dia balas memelukku.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Mulai saat ini, aku bebas melakukan apa pun kepadaku. Kau memang aneh," bisikku geli ditelinganya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan dia tidak. Aku menatap wajahnya dan menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tanganku. Aku mendekatkan bibirkku dengan bibirnya dan menciumnya sebentar.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimanya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, "Sama."

"Sekarang, kita pergi dari sini," ajaknya. Dia segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukannya.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kuajak kau ke rumah tuaku," jawabnya santai.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Akan kuperkenalkan kau kepada mereka dan meinta restu. Setelahnya, aku akan antar kau ke rumah orang tuamu untuk melamarmu," jawabnya dengan tenang.

Hening sejenak.

"Ehh! Sasuke! Apa kau sudah gila? Kita kan baru kenal!" teriakku.

Sasuke melirikku sambil tersenyum dan terus melajukan mobilnya.

**The End**

Kalau ada yang berminat membaca, please leave a trace here.

Thank u!


End file.
